Cotton Candy Memories
by KrispyKiwii
Summary: Spring break is right around the corner, and Chikaru has asked tamao to join her, to her vacation home. When they come back from break, things are completely different. Follow Tamao and Chikaru through the Story Cherry Coloured Mist, Learn new things you didn't get to know in the original story, Besides, it cannot be all about Shizuma and Nagisa all the time.


Cotton Candy Memories

 **Chapter.1 - Morning mist**

Tamao woke up in her bed.  
The morning mist was thick as pea soup.

Chikaru were still a sleep.

Tamao was now living with Chikaru, after she and Nagisa had a big fight.  
She had allways been alone, since she started at .

But finally one day her prayers were heard, and Nagisa transferred in to .  
This meant that she wouldn't be alone anymore, cause now she would have someone to share her dorm room with.

A tear fell down on Tamao's cheek.  
She whiped it away quickly.

"I must try not to think about it, I'm the new President of , I have responsibilities now" she thought to herself.

Chikaru turned around in her bed.

This was a sign she was about to wake up.

Tamao turned around and sat on her bed.

Chikaru slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning Chikaru oneesama" Tamao said.

Chikaru sat up in her bed, and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Tamao, you don't need to be so formal, we're partners now" She giggled.

Tamao had chosen Chikaru to be her vice president.  
Normally this was strictly forbidden,  
but after Amane and Hikari both allowed it, 's president Shion had allowed her to be both president and vice president.

Tamao went into the bathroom to take a shower befor breakfast.

Somehow Tamao wasn't comfortable about how things were,

she was fine with living with Chikaru, and her teasing about those two being partners,

but she didn't like how Rokujõ had given her all her responsibilities so quickly.

Tamao sighed as the warm water ran down her back.

Kizuna sat down beside Remon and Kagome in the dining hall.

"So listen up, do you think Chikaru and Tamao are like, girlfriends now?" she said low.

Remon blushed.

"No, do you think so?" she replied.

Kagome looked at her teddybear.  
"Percivale, what do you think?"

Chikaru and Tamao entered the dining hall.

"Over here!" Kizuna shouted.

Remon covered her mouth.

"Don't shout!" she said quickly.

Chikaru and Tamao walked over to the girls and sat down.

"So are you like, together now?" Kizuna asked.

Tamao blushed.

"Kizuna chan, shhh" Remon said embarrassed

Chikaru giggled and grabbed Tamao's hand.

"Yes, we're pretty close!" She laughed.

Tamao didn't do anything, she was too embarressed.

After breakfast it were time for school, however Tamao had to to a meeting with the other presidents and Etoile sama.

The meeting was about spring, and when they would get their spring break.

Shion was the one talking, she kind of took over as the "leader" after Miyuki left.

I bet she has been waiting for this opportunity for years, Tamao thought.

Amane said she thought it would be best to have their spring break from 1th of May, and end it 7th of May.

Shion didn't agree, she thought it would be far too late, as summer vacation was just around the corner.

"What about 15th of March then?" Chikaru spoke.

Shion thought for a second.

"Ok, when should we end it then?" she asked.

Tamao thought it would be perfect to have a whole week as spring break, then they could come back the next monday,  
but she said nothing.

"What about 15th of March, and we'll end it 22th of March?" Chikaru asked.

Shion looked at the calender.

"That's monday till monday" She replied.

Tamao looked up.  
It was as if Chikaru had some what read her mind.  
Shion thought for a while.

"Ok, then it's settled, March 15 it is then"  
She walked out, and the meeting ended.

"She's like the leader" Tamao said.

Chikaru giggled.  
"She has allways been jelouse of Miyuki san cause she has allways been famous because of the previous Etoile sama" Chikaru replied.

Tamao could some how understand how Shion must have felt, but still, she found her a bit up tight.

 **Chapter. 2 - Tsukidate Chiyo**

Chiyo san were walking around in the library stacking books.  
She loved working in the library after school.

She was a very calm and shy little girl.

"I wonder what Nagisa oneesama is doing?" She said to herself.

Nagisa were Chiyo san hero, since she first met Nagisa, Chiyo had allways admired, and looked up to her.

She was so mature, and grown up.

"I wish I could be mature like that" She muttered low.

She walked back to the library counter and sat down.

"Next" She said.

There were girls lined up to borrow books.

Chiyo was done with her work, and was on her way back to the strawberry dorms.

She took the shortcut through maidens park.  
The flowers were blooming and spring were on its way.

There was not much snow, from the cold winter left.

She started humming on a little melody she had heard the choir sing.

"I wonder who the new years Etoile will be" She asked herself.

"Chiyo san, is that you?" a voice was heard from behind.

She turned around.

Her eyes got big.

"N-nagisa oneesama!" She stuttered.

Nagisa came running.

"I was just on my way to the library, are you finished for today?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh yes, i'm sorry, but my shift is over for today" Chiyo said a little disappointed.

"Oh what a pitty, oh well I must run, see you later" Nagisa waved as she ran off.

Chiyo looked as Nagisa ran off.

"Oh if only I had taken the late shift" She said.

Back at her room, Chiyo didn't have any room mates.

She was alone.  
But it was fine, she was too shy anyway.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

I wonder if I could become the Etoile sama, she said tauntingly to herself.

A knock came from outside the door.

She opend the door.

"Shion, what brings you here?!" she said quite suprised.

"Can I talk to you for a bit? It's about this years Etoile"

Chiyo san let her in and closed the door.

When Shion left the room Chiyo san was speechless.  
She sat down on her bed.

"That's it, I have to change" she said with comfident.

She desided that when she came back from spring break, she would be a new person.

She didn't have a choice really.

Something big, was about to happen.

 **Chapter.3 - Previous Etoile sama**

Shizuma looked out the window.  
"It's so boring, these days"

Nagisa looked at Shizuma.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Shizuma told that since she really was finished with school, but chose to wait for Nagisa, there was so little to do.

She was bored, and stuck in the dorms.  
No thats a lie, she could walk around, but she didn't really have anything special to do.

The gardening house wasn't her responsibility anymore, she didn't have Etoile's work, and she didn't have classes and homework.

Nagisa gave her a hug from behind.

"You can go home you know" she said.

Shizuma turned around quick.

"I don't like my home" She said.

Nagisa didn't quite understand how some people could hate their homes, but she didn't say anything.

It wasn't her business anyway.

Nagisa and Shizuma went down to eat dinner, and on their way a lot of girls bowed down as they saw the previous Etoile sama.

"Jesus, I'm not the Etoile anymore, why do they even bother" Shizuma said annoyed.

Even when she were the Etoile Shizuma didn't really care for attention, she only liked to tease the young ladies,  
the only thing she really cared about was her late partner, Kaori.

"Is something bothering you, you have been a little prickly today" Nagisa looked at Shizuma.

"I'm sorry honey, I know, I'm just tired from all this unnecessary attention" Shizuma kiss Nagisa.

When they entered the dining hall, Amane and Hikari was about to say their prayers.

People whispering were heard.

Look Nagisa and Shizuma are late, people whispered.

Amane looked at Shizuma but didn't say anything, instead she ignored her, and finished the prayer.

The young ladies started eating.

Nagisa looked over to Tamao's table.

She were sitting with Chikaru and the three girls from .

Nagisa thought Tamao had become somewhat, too close Chikaru.

She didn't like it.

"You're jelous" Shizuma whispered into Nagisa's ear.

Nagisa jumped.

"J-jelouse, me?! No way!" She allways shouted it out loud.

Shizuma giggled.

"My Nagisa, you're allways so flushed, calm down things will be ok" Shizuma said.

Nagisa blushed.

But she couldn't help but peek over to Tamao's table now and then.

Tamao giggled.  
Nagisa wondered what she were giggling about.  
She pricked up her ears so she could maybe hear what Tamao and Chikaru were talking about.

"So Tamao, how is-"

Nagisa couldn't hear the rest of Chikaru's sentence.

She leaned over her chair.

Boom.

Nagisa fell of her chair.

Everyone stared at her.

She got up and brushed some dust off her uniform.

"ahaha, i'm fine, I just slipped of my chair" She giggled embarrassed.

Tamao send Nagisa a weird look, befor she turned around.

Nagisa felt embarressed and a little annoyed.

Shizuma just shook her head, and continued eating.

 **Chapter.4 - spring break!**

"Tamao, wake up its spring!" Chikaru shook Tamao's body.

Tamao slowly opened her eyes.

The sun shining through the window made it hard for her to see.

"it's so bright" she muttered.

Chikaru giggled and closed the curtains.

"we need to pack Tamao" Chikaru said.

Tamao felt confused.  
Pack? What did she mean?

"What do you mean?" Tamao asked.

"Tamao san today is spring break" Chikaru replied.

Tamao sat up in her, then see looked at the calender.

It was true.

15th of March.

"Oh you're right, I completely forgot" Tamao got up and changed into her uniform.

Chikaru looked at her.

"Tamao wanna spend the spring break at my home?" She asked suddenly.

Tamao turned around.

Sure they had been friends for years, but spending a whole week with Chikaru sama?

"That sounds like a lot of fun" Tamao replied without thinking.

Even thought Chikaru wasn't an Etoile, or a very popular president, she was still school president,  
which made her popular enough to make you very excited if she wanted you as a partner, or if she showed interest in you.

Chikaru smiles.

"oh im so glad you said yes" Chikaru said.

Tamao wondered why Chikaru wanted someone like her, to spend the vacation with her, but she appreciated it a lot.

All over campus, girls were running around, saying goodbye, leave as fast as they could so they could go home to their families.

Some were crying, others were hugging and waving till each other,

it was a very warm day, and the birds were singing, and a sweet smell of flowers were hanging in the air.

"Wait up Kizuna!" Remon shouted as she ran after Kizuna.

The three girls were all going down to the bus station to take the bus home.

Kagome were skipping behind them, with her teddybear as allways.

Kizuna were running on ahead.

Remon stopped for a minute to catch her breath.

"How can she be so energetic, its so hot outside" She asked herself.

"Percivale are you excited for spring break?" Kagome said.

Tamao was walking down the maidens park.  
In front of her, Chikaru were walking with a suitcase.

"Oh look at all the wonderfull cherry petals on the trees" She said smiling.

Tamao looked up.  
Pink tiny petals were starting to blossom on the branches.

She looked at all the studens who were excited to go home for spring.

She smiled.

"Oh look, there is Nagisa and Shizume" Chikaru pointed.

Shizuma were holding Nagisa's hand, and both of them went into a black car.

"I bet Shizuma is taking her to her summer house again" Chikaru giggled.

Tamao looked sad down at the ground, and kept walking.

Chikaru turned to Tamao and saw how sad she was, but she kept walking.

They got into a white car, who was waiting for them.

As they drove off, Tamao looked behind her.  
What will happen, she thought to herself.

This spring would probably be full of suprises, she got a litt excited.

Nagisa looked out the window.

They had been driving for a while.

Shizuma were talking her to her privat vacation house.

She had been there befor.

Last time was,

Nagisa would rather not think about it.

"Are you okei Nagisa, you look a little down" Shizuma looked at Nagisa.

Nagisa shook her head.

"I am fine, I was thinking of the last time you took me to your vacation house"

Shizuma suddenly looked a little embarrassed down.

"This time will be different" She replied.

Nagisa smiled and leant on Shizuma's shoulders.

"We're here" The man behind the wheel said.

Shizuma and Nagisa went out of the car.  
There it was.

The big mansion Shizuma's family owned.

It was built on top of a cliff, facing the sea.

The waves crashed into the cliff.

Seagulls flew above the sea.

"Here are the key, could you please open the door Nagisa?" Shizuma asked with a serious expression.

Nagisa took the key and opened the door.

The door creaked as it slowly opened.

It was dark inside.

Shizuma turned the lights on.

Nothing had changed.

The piano by the stairs were still there.

The fireplace and couch were they had been drinking tea was standing in the exact same place.

Nagisa went inside and sat down her things.

Shizuma held around her.

"Don't worry, we're not here to reminisce about the past, we're here cause I love you, and wanna spend this spring break with you"

Shizuma said.

Nagisa kissed her, and blushed as they went upstairs to unpack.

Tamao layed on a chair enjoying the sun.

The waves were splashing onto the beach, making the sand all wet.

Chikaru, suprisingly owned a private summer house by the beach.

This was the place she wanted to spend her vacation with Tamao. 

"I was thinking tonight we could maybe work together and write a play for this upcomming fall?"

Chikaru said with a smile.

Tamao was in the poetry club, and had already made a play for the theater named Carmen.

Chikaru was the one designing the clothes for Carmen, when those two worked together, they could create amazing play's.

Tamao nodded.

She liked the idea of the two of them working together to create, yet another successful play.

Chikaru smiled, and suddenly she pulled Tamao's hand and dragged her down to the sea.

"Come on, lets go for a swim!" She said.

Both of them, ran down to the ocean, and jumped into the waves.

It was a little bit cold, but still refreshing.

 **Chapter.5 - Memories**

Nagisa sipped her hot tea.

It was starting to get late, and Shizuma had lit a fire in the fireplace.

She enjoyed the Hanasone family's tea, it wasn't too sweet, yet too bitter.

It had a mature and tropical taste of fruits.

"This tea is lovely" Nagisa said calm.

Shizuma smiled.

"I'm glad you like my family's tea, i'm sorry it's nothing like Rokujõ's tea though" she replied.

Nagisa looked into the fire, and it reminded her of last time.

"Shizuma, last time-" She tried to speak, but was interrupted.

"Last time is in the past, try not to think about it" she answered.

"No I want to talk about, or else I don't think I will be able to enjoy it here" Nagisa suddenly spoke.

She quickly covered her mouth.

"I am really sorry, I didn't mean to burst like that" she said embarrassed.

Shizuma sighed.

"Allright, I understand, whats on your mind dear"

Nagisa looked down.

"You never told me about Kaori, Miyuki did, but I wanted to hear the story from you" She said dissapointed.

Shizuma looked into Nagisa's eyes.

She kissed her softly.

"Ok, this time, I'm able to tell you the whole story, let's go to our room, and we'll start"

She replied as she took Nagisa's hand.

The week had gone so fast, Tamao thought as she and Chikaru returned to school.

She looked at Chikaru.

She couldn't help but blush, remembering the great vacation they had spent together.

Chikaru turned and gave her a very teasing smile.

"Did you enjoy it, Tamao?" She asked.

Tamao turned red!

"Chikaru don't say things that can be misunderstood!" She replied, looking around to see if anyone heard.

Chikaru laughed and started running.

"Wait for me!" Tamao yelled, running after her.

"Tamao!" A voice was heard from behind her as she ran.

It was Kizuna and the other girls.

They had returned as well.

It was a beatifull day, the sun was shining, and summer was on its way.

All the students had returned from spring break.

Shizuma, Nagisa, Amane and Hikari, everyone was walking though Maidens park, returning from their own families.

"It's good to be back, Hikari" Amane said.

Hikari smiled,

"Yes I agree, and it must be nice to finally see your horse again" She replied.

Amane nodded.

"Lets go for a ride after classes today together" She smiled.

Shizuma opened the door to their door room.

Nagisa sat down her stuff beside her bed, and dried her forehead.

"Are you happy to be back, Nagisa?" Shizuma asked.

Nagisa wanted to say yes, but it sounded so rude inside her head, she just shook her head.

She didn't know to reply really.

Shizuma knew she were lying, but she didn't say anything.

"Let's hurry up, classes are starting, you need to go befor you're late" Shizuma said.

Nagisa unpacked her things, then she ran off to school.

Shizuma looked out the window.  
"I think Nagisa was pretty dissapointed with out trip"

Tamao sat down on her bed.  
First day after spring break was always tiring.

Chikaru sat beside her, and laid her arms around her shoulders.

"Are you allright dear?" She asked.

Tamao leaned on Chikaru's chest.

"Yes, I am" She blushed.

Chikaru smiled and stroke Tamao soft, blue hair.

I love you, she thought.

Tamao looked at the time.

"Oh! we have to go, or else we'll be late for dinner" She said.

Chikaru and Tamao ran over to the dining hall.

On their way they bumped into Nagisa and Shizuma who were also on their way to eat dinner.

"Nagisa!" Tamao said quick suprised.

Nagisa turned around.

"T-Tamao chan?" She said.

An Awkward pause occurred.

Shizuma glared at Chikaru, which glared back.

Nagisa and Tamao looked at each other as well.

No one said a word.

It was like meeting at the battlefield.

Chikaru took Nagisa's hand, and together they left Shizuma and Nagisa in silence.

"I don't get it, why can't me and Nagisa just be friends again..." Tamao muttered.

Chikaru wanted to say something, but stopped herself, it would be best to just keep quiet.

Kizuna, Kagome and Remon were allready seated at one table.

They waved at Chikaru and Tamao.

Tamao and Chikaru went over to them and sat down.

"So Tamao, we heared you spent the vacation over at Chikaru oneesama's place" Kizuna said tauntingly.

Tamao blushed.

"Yes, she did, and we had so much fun, did you girls have fun?" Chikaru said holding around Tamao.

The girls giggled and nodded their heads.

Tamao looked at Chikaru and started remembering the vacation.

She tried to not turn red.

 **Chapter. 6 - Cotton Candy Farewell**

Summer were finally here.

And the graduation day were right around the corner.  
Tamao was walking from the poetry club, back to her room.

She looked around.

The birds were singing, and the sun was shining.

It was a beatifull day.

All around girls were enjoying the sun.  
Some studens were swimming in the lake,

some were sitting in the grass talking and laughing.

She could see Amane, Hikari and Shion sunbathing on the grass, some distance away.

"Tamao chan!" A voice yelled her name.

She turned around.

It was Chikaru, she was running towards to her.

She opened her arms, and Chikaru jumped in her arms.

"I love you Tamao, will you marry me?!" She said with a laugh.

Tamao giggled.

"Yes Chikaru, I will marry you!" She replied.

She was so used to Chikaru teasing her, she didn't care, she found it actually kind of sweet.

She held her hand as they walked together through Maidens Park.

"Tamao, I've been meaning to ask you, what are you going to do after graduation?" Chikaru looked at Tamao.

Tamao thought for a second.

"I don't know, I think it could be nice to settle down, find a home for my self, and start things a little slow" she replied.

Chikaru turned to Tamao, and looked into her eyes.

"Tamao, I love you, you know that" She started.

Tamao looked into Chikaru's eyes, they were so pretty she got all lost in them.

"Do you want to live with me?" Chikaru said.

Tamao shook her head.

"What?!" She was so suprised.

Chikaru blushed.

"I love you, and I want to spend my whole life with you"

Tamao hugged her.

"I thought you would never ask" She was replied as she teared up.

She was so happy.

Shizuma heard everything.  
She were standing behind a tree with Nagisa.

She wanted to ask Nagisa as well.

The graduation day went smoothly.

The head nun stood on a stage set out in the middle of Maidens park.

She called up one after one, and handed them their gradutation diploma and a rose.

The new Etoile was selected as well, and the person chosen was pretty shocking.

It was a happy day.

So many students who were finally done with school.

Sad girls crying over their senpai's leaving.

Hug's and farewell's were everywere.

Tamao smiled as she and Chikaru walked together to the car.

She was going to move in with Chikaru.

Chikaru held her hand.

"Are you ready for this, dear?" She said.

Tamao looked around as a last goodbye. 

Kizuna, Kagome and Remon were waving goodbye to them.

Tamao smiled and waved back.

As they got into Chikaru's car she saw Shizuma and Nagisa leave together in a big limousine.

She smiled.

She didn't care.

She had finally found, her true love.

Tamao kissed Chikaru as they closed the doors and drove off.

Goodbye , she thought.

And thank you for everything.

The end.


End file.
